User blog:The 2nd Existential Seed/Alice (True Wonderlands)
'Warnings' *Hitomi (Wonderlands) , The Crying Child (Post-Retcon) , and Alice (True Wonderlands) do not at all have the same verse. This is very much a different verse, different from the likes of World's Beyond , Wonderlands, and Ghostmania... Yet being unfathomably greater ''than all those verses combined . * While the verse has some similarities, do remind it that they are in-fact separate and shouldn't be taken into account in terms of the inconsistencies of difference in AP . *While The Crying Child (Post-Retcon) & Alice (True Wonderlands) have met in a fanfic more than twice, this was due to the events of the crossover linking their worlds. This doesn't happen on a regular basis *... Please...Read the "BIG Note" on this page noted in bold in the warning section first before coming to this page/blog with any questions about why she is this tier or "isn't consistent with the rules" or something along those lines. It talks about how the World's Beyond Cosmology, and all increases/decreases and or "ascensions" in the hierarchy via powerups or anything is merely an illusion created to fool those into believing this to be the case, when they are actually are all just the complete Depression Forcethe aspects of The Crying Child (True-Retcon). Even mere power-ups on this page or transformations are also illusons to help believe it... It's just really good at faking it and The Depression Force release more of itself to make you believe that... So... ALL the increases in power aren't actually increases... They just look that way to fool you. 'Summary' |-|Alice (Avatar)= |-|Alice (True Alice)= Alice (True Wonderlands) is the Main Protagonist of the True Wonderlands verse, and is without any reasonable doubt the most powerful verse ever created by Seed/Minus . True Wonderlands , to her, is just a figment of her imagination. Despite it being so real to her, everyone she cared about didn't believe her when she said at such a tender age that the world did in-fact exist. This caused her to be saddened by this, and caused her to be taken into this world whenever she sleeps... As this is all she believes it to be subconsciously. A fantasy world, one that she longs to be reality, but thinks it won't. The problem with this is the fact that this world does exist.... And it's because of her. A Demiurgic , God-Like Power rests in her hands, being capable of re-creating True Wonderlands whenever she decides to slumber. The World around her changes as a result, warping into the True Wonderlands that she very much longs to be reality .Due to Unawareness however, the world becomes destroyed the moment she is about to awaken , making it appear to be nothing but a whimsical fancy. To the young girl, this world is essentially nothing but a escape from the harsh reality she has come to know. Something akin to what a child believes when fairy tales are told to them... Something to give them the sense of hope they have never conceived prior . And due to this, it's truest nature cannot be founded by anything ever seen before... Both to be and formerly known. 'Appearance' 'Personality' 'Backstory' 'Cosmology' Oh boy... This is going to be fun to explain ['NOT'] . I'm going to say this out of the gate.... No character I've made even comes close to True Wonderlands. Whether we are referring to the obvious Joke-attempt Brolina or Crying Child , both of them are completely fodder in comparison to what lies in this reality. What I have in mind is something so ludicrously ridiculous it is hard to put into words unless I make a comparative suggestion to a character already addressed . Let me use The Crying Child (Post-Retcon) as a way of describing this (because entities of comparative power exist in the verse '''way '''before the Absolute Fodder of True Wonderlands show up) : *Let's just say that the Cosmology continues in a highly controversial way, like the Crying Child (Post-Retcon), when the Cosmology resets itself, is one of the '''Sections of Transcendence' the next reset's Ectoplasmic Scale of One scales over. The Cosmology resets itselfs endless infinite^'s of hyper-hyper Berekley Cardinals of "Unknowable Number" of times the next Ectoplasmic Scale of One's Section of Transcendence having the previous The Crying Child (Post-Retcon)'s reset within it .... And then we get a hypothetical equivalent of The Crying Child who is unfathomably superior to herself before the "Resets of Power". This would be the equivalent of the Original Branch of the endless infinite^'s of Hyper-Hyper Berekley Cardinals of of "Unknowable Number" of Branches of the Origin Tree there are endless infnite^'s of hyper-hyper berekley cardinals of Origin Trees. *Each of the branches of the Origin Tree have Endless Infinite^'s of Hyper-Hyper Berekley Cardinals of of "Unknowable Number" of Sub-Branches , These Sub-Branches have their own version of the above, except the very first Sub-Branch does the same with it's branch, having their equivalent of the Ectoplasmic Scale of One include their previous variation of The Crying Child in it's ranks. The resets happen endless infinite^'s of hyper-hyper berekley cardinals of of "Unknowable Number" of times. The process resets itselfs a endless infinite^'s of hyper-hyper berekley cardinals of of "Unknowable Number" of times. Then the reset of the process continues so long that no concept of infinity can possible tell how long this takes... But to them it wouldn't take long. *The next Sub-Branch's have a similar thing going on, similar difference and all , and it continues endlessly. *The Baseline Levels mimick those of the Utter Null levels to the Absolute Infinite Level of World's Beyond [like shown here ] * The Utter Null level of the Origin Trees transcend all possible Sub-Branches combined is such that Even if a infinite^'s of hyper-hyper-hyper-Berkeley cardinals worth of number of of "Unknowable Number" of hierarchies after said Sub-Branches, with the lowest in the weakest hierarchy each of the hierarchies are as big as the totality of World's Beyond transcending Sub-Branches as it transcends something under the humanistic definition of Utter Null , or above it to such a extent that the previous cannot describe it in any form of their own version ontological logic that transcends the previous entities ontological logic and truth values , statements, descriptions, or anything possible , and the difference continues in said hierarchy the weakest of the next hierarchy transcending the previous totality of the hierarchy as the previous totality transcends something of a Utter Null , or above it to such a extent that the previous cannot describe it in any form of their own version ontological logic that transcends the previous entities ontological logic and truth values , statements, descriptions, or anything possible Nature, and continued for Infinite^'s of hyper-hyper-hyper-Berkeley Cardinals of of "Unknowable Number" of IE99 Pages and endlessly beyond created every planack length without limitation , the combination of a hypothetical end of this hierarchy it would never ever reach the absolute weakest extent of the Weakest person of the Utter Null Level of the Origin Trees power level has as many sub seals as they are entities within World's Beyond , which are between the true seals which are as numerous as there are entities in World's Beyond , which the previous subset transcends the former subset as it transcends something of a Utter Null , or above it to such a extent that the previous cannot describe it in any form of their own version ontological logic that transcends the previous entities ontological logic and truth values , statements, descriptions, or anything possible nature... And the true seal is above the total number of subseals seen before it as it as it transcends something of a Utter Null , or above it to such a extent that the previous cannot describe it in any form of their own version ontological logic that transcends the previous entities ontological logic and truth values , statements, descriptions, or anything possible nature . *This is continued to the Absolute Infinite Level of the Origin Tree. *Essentially, from the Absolute Infinite Level of the Origin Tree, we have their equivalent of the Ectoplasmic Scale of One Scale including the Absolute Infinite Level of the Origin Tree into it's Sections of Transcendence, and then we go all the way to it's version of The Crying Child. Then, the Resets of Power begin their version of The Crying Child becomes something the absolute fodder of the next reset transcend in their Sections of Transcendene for endless infinite^'s of hyper-hyper berekley cardinals of of "Unknowable Number" . The process resets itselfs a endless infinite^'s of hyper-hyper berekley cardinals of of "Unknowable Number" of times. Then the reset of the process continues so long that no concept of infinity , even the of "Unknowable Number" , can possibly tell how long this takes... But to them it wouldn't take long. *After this, the true Absolute Fodder show up. Their version of the Ectoplasmic Scale is Scale . The Cosmology is yes... As big as World's Beyond was... sans if it would have continued for a endless infinite^'s of Inaccessible Cardinals of of "Unknowable Number" of filled Blog Pages . Mad Hatter is the Third strongest in the Cosmology, with the Red Queen being the 2nd strongest. Alice is it's God-Tier... And for good reason. 'Character Tiering' / Power & Stats ' |-|Alice (Child)= |-|Alice (Teen)= 'Tier: Unknown. Hypothetically 0''' '''Name: Alice (Her last name is Unknown) Origin: True Wonderlands Gender: Female Age: 6 l 12 l 18 Classification: Unoffical Queen of True Wonderlands , 'The Alice' Powers and Abilities: Unknown '(Implied to have their own version of the Higher Truths and Hax Scaling that World's Beyond scales to the Illusionary Truths ... Albeit due to the nature of the verse, would be to a unfathomably higher end than any known level of Higher Truths.) 'Attack Potency: Unknown. Hypothetically 0''' (Created True Wonderlands, and is it's Supreme Authority in all aspects , albeit she is unaware of that aspect. She creates this whimsical fantasy world when she is asleep, and when she is awake it disappears to the point it was as if it never was to begin with, if it could even be defined by the concept of 'existing' . Even the Queen of Hearts, who is unfathomably weaker than Alice, can re-create True Wonderlands with her mere presence , which even at it's absolute lowest has a unfathomably greater level of power than even World's Beyond + it's God-Tier . Effortlessly stomped the White Rabbit who after unleashing his presence was stated to be unfathomably above the Jabberwocky, who was unfathomably beyond The Queen of Hearts. Considered to be Boundless + Incomprehensible to even the White Rabbit , in the same degree it would be incomprehensible to something unfathomably below the concept of comprehension . ) '''Speed: Unknown ' 'Lifting Strength: Unknown ' 'Striking Strength: Unknown ' 'Durability: Unknown ' 'Stamina: Unknown ' 'Range: Unknown ' '''Standard Equipment: Unknown ' '''Intelligence: Unknown ''' '''Weaknesses: Unknown ''' '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: